The Good Wife
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Une collection de ficclets sur The Good Wife.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Wife.**  
>par: Yuna-Hanae<p>

**Résumé:** Collection de ficclets sur The Good Wife.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient ... (Malheureusement parce que sinon Alicia aurait quitté Peter et j'aurais volé les bottes de Kalinda depuis longtemps...  
><strong>SpoilersTimeline:** Sequel de l'épisode 13 (Silver Bullet) saison 2. Après avoir proposé à Diane de partir avec lui pour le Costa Rica Kurt s'en va. Diane a décidé que son travail et virer Bond était plus important, elle reste.

**Pairings : **McHart.

_''Bond s'était joué d'eux, ils lui renverrait la balle._''

* * *

><p>«Je suis là.»<p>

Diane Lockhart fixa Will Gardner pour se convaincre. Oui elle était là où elle devait être. Et Kurt McVeigh venait sûrement de disparaître derrière les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur.  
>Diane imagina alors qu'il garderait son regard fixe et droit comme s'il voulait l'atteindre à travers le fer. Ensuite, en sortant de l'immeuble, Kurt lancerait un dernier coup d'œil au dernier et seul étage éclairé avant de prendre sa voiture et la route qui le ramènerait à sa ferme. Elle songea au vent qui, doucement, s'infiltrerait dans ses cheveux et entre les brins drus de sa moustache pour aller caresser ses lèvres.<br>Will Gardner continuait de regarder Diane qui, plus les minutes filaient, semblait s'éloigner de la salle de réunion presque vide. Un sourire béat se déposa sur les lèvres de la blonde. Will fronça les sourcils et risqua un regard en coin vers le troisième occupant de la pièce : Derrick Bond. Ce dernier lisait ses notes à voix hautes, comme absorbé. Will pesa un instant le pour et le contre de sa possible action et finit par, en essayant de contenir sa force, donner un léger coup de pied à Diane alors qu'elle poussait un soupir d'aise. Elle sembla revenir à la réalité, grimaça et fusilla du regard son vis-à-vis. Les yeux de Will s'excusèrent à sa place. Derrick ânonnait toujours à propos des finances du cabinet.  
>Les deux autres échangèrent un long regard déterminé.<p>

La partie allait commencer.

Peut importe si Will devrait supporter les plaintes de Diane à propos de peau qui marque et de coups et blessures sur une femme, et ça pendant plus d'une semaine.  
>Peut importe si, en rentrant chez elle, Diane devrait boire un verre ou deux de Scotch en câlinant Justice parce qu'elle avait laissé partir Kurt.<br>Peut importe les conséquences : Derrick Bond s'était joué d'eux, ils lui renverraient la balle


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good Wife.**  
>par: Yuna-Hanae<p>

**Résumé:** Collection de ficclets sur The Good Wife.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient ... (Malheureusement parce que sinon Alicia aurait quitté Peter et j'aurais volé les bottes de Kalinda depuis longtemps...  
><strong>SpoilersTimeline:** Se situe après l'épisode 14 (Great Firewall) et le départ de Bond. 

**Pairings :** TammyWill en quelque sorte.

**Warning:** J'imagine bien Tammy menotter Will puis le laisser tout seul... Allez comprendre pourquoi.

_''Il avait réveillé Diane Lockhart à trois heures et demi du matin et il en subissait les conséquences . _''

* * *

><p>La pénombre flottait à travers les rues plus ou moins éclairées de Chicago. Spring's Lake était un quartier résidentiel huppé et terriblement calme. Les demeures y étaient grandes, spacieuses, les jardins bien entretenus et les rues bien surveillées.<br>La famille Lockhart vivait là depuis presque soixante ans et y étaient très respectée. La maison familiale avait été désertée depuis une petite vingtaine d'année après que Grand-père Lockhart, Alfred de son prénom, ne décède à l'âge plus qu'honorable de 98 ans. Les Lockhart en avaient profité pour s'établir en Californie, en Grande-Bretagne et même en France. Diane Lockhart, elle, était restée. Elle aimait vivre à Chicago, dans la seule habitation qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.  
>Spring's Lake dormait sous protecteur des gardiens de nuit qui accomplissaient leurs rondes avec application, puisqu'ils étaient bien payes autant faire attention. La demeure des Lockhart s'y dressait fière de ses deux étages de briques parfaitement égales. Dans une chambre au premier, Diane dormait paisiblement sous une couette a la housse d'un blanc crème immaculé. Sa respiration douce et régulière interrompait de temps à autre le silence parfait qui régnait. Justice se prélassait au bord du lit couinant dans son sommeil.<br>Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait trois heures et demi. La trotteuse se décala d'un cran, le téléphone portable de Diane sonna. La blonde se réveilla en sursaut, elle tâtonna prise d'une peur soudaine et incontrôlable alors que Justice aboyait. Elle décrocha.

«Diane, j'ai-  
>-Will, as-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?<br>-Diane, j'ai besoin d'aide. déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.J'ai besoin d'aide, de vêtements et-  
>-Appelle Tammy, elle vit à moi-<br>-Je ne peux pas appeler Tammy, elle ne répondrait pas. Je le sais.  
>-Alicia alors...<br>-Il est trois heures et demi du matin Diane! Je ne vais pas déranger Alicia à cette heure-là!  
>-Mais, Diane oui, ce n'est pas grave de la déranger, n'est-ce pas Will ?<br>-Oh, Diane! Je t'en supplie, j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide !  
>-Très bien, très bien...<br>-merci Diane ! J'ai besoin de vêtements, d'une pince coupante ou quelque chose qui pourrait briser des menottes. Il faut que tu viennes au bureau tout de suite aussi.  
>-Pardon ? Mais que s'est-il passé Will ?<br>-Tammy m'a...  
>-Je ne veux pas savoir finalement...»<p>

-

Il était à présent neuf heures et Diane somnolait sur un dossier. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, elle sursauta, David Lee entra.

«Diane, quand est-ce que ma seconde secrétaire aura accès à l'ancien bureau de Bond.  
>-Bientôt...<br>-Will et toi avez le même regard qui demande désespérément une sieste.»

Et il sortit comme il était venu sous le regard hébété de Diane. Alicia et Will se risquèrent à pénétrer dans le bureau.

«Alicia, bonjour, comment se présente l'affaire Edel ?  
>-Bien, je pense. Kalinda étudie les relevés de comptes de... Diane, vous m'avez l'air épuisée tout va bien ?<br>-Oui, Diane, tu as l'air épuisée, renchérit Will avec un sourire narquois.»  
>Diane le fusilla du regard, Alicia assista à l'échange sans comprendre. Soudain, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la blonde. Elle se leva tout en sortant quelque chose, ressemblant fortement<br>à des menottes, d'un tiroir. Puis elle alla tout droit jusqu'au bureau de Will.

«Ce n'est pas Tammy ? s'enquit Alicia en reconnaissant la journaliste.»

Will jura et se précipita vers Diane qui conversait avec Tammy, Alicia sur les talons, mais il était trop tard:  
>Diane tendait les menottes fortement abîmées à Tammy.<p>

«La prochaine fois, débranchez le téléphone fixe...»

Diane fit volte-face et retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau, un sourire de contentement plaqué sur les lèvres. Les rires de Tammy et d'Alicia -qui venait de comprendre- tintaient aux oreilles de Will alors que Diane continuait de lui sourire.

Il avait réveillé Diane Lockhart à trois heures et demi du matin et il en subissait les conséquences .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good Wife.**  
>par: Yuna-Hanae<p>

**Résumé:** Collection de ficclets sur The Good Wife.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient ... (Malheureusement parce que sinon Alicia aurait quitté Peter et j'aurais volé les bottes de Kalinda depuis longtemps...  
><strong>SpoilersTimeline:** Prequel de la série pour Will et Alicia à Georgetown.

**Pairings :** Aucun.

**Warning:** Aucune idée si Diane travaillait déjà avec Stern au moment où Alicia et Will étaient à Georgetown mais bon, personne n'a jamais assez de Diane, n'est-ce pas ? *battements de cils*

_''-Il l'a appelée "Diane-Chérie". Tu appellerais ta secrétaire "Diane-Chérie" ? _''

* * *

><p>«C'était fascinant! s'exclama une jeune femme brune en quittant un amphithéâtre de Georgetown. N'est-ce pas Will?»<p>

Elle se tourna vers un brun au regard vague. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
>«Will, tu m'écoutes?<br>-Oui, excuse-moi Alicia, tu disais ?  
>-Je te demandais comment tu avais trouvé la conférence.<br>-...interessante.répondit-il avec un sourire. Donne-moi tes affaires et allons manger un morceau.»

Alicia acquiesça en lui fourrant ses livres dans les bras.  
>En vérité, Will n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du discours plutôt trapu et petit venait de leur faire pendant près de deux heures. La raison : Alicia qui buvait littéralement les paroles de cet avocat, Stern. Will l'avait trouvée si belle, absorbée parce que l'homme disait, qu'il avait passé deux heures à l'observer pour être sûr que cette vision reste à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.<p>

Ils achetèrent un sandwich et une salade composée à une buvette sur le campus puis ils allèrent s'assoir à l'ombre sur la pelouse.

«Non mais c'était vraiment édifiant !reprit Alicia, des étoiles dans les yeux.»

_C'est reparti..._songea Will en souriant. Alicia se mit à discourir des idées abordées par Stern en faisant de grands gestes ce qui fit qu'elle finit par envoyer une feuille de salade sur un étudiant derrière elle. Bien sûr, Alicia n'y prêta pas attention et continua son discours passionné. Will la fixait sans ciller, fasciné par la beauté de ses traits qui s'animaient sans relâche.

«Will! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? s'enquit-elle en rougissant un peu.  
>-Non... Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue...»<p>

Alicia l'encouragea du regard persuadée qu'il allait lui poser une question intelligente sur la conférence.

«A ton avis, c'était qui la blonde qui tenait la serviette de Stern ?»

Alicia resta un instant consternée puis elle éclata de rire.

«Quoi?  
>-Il n'y a que toi pour poser ce genre de questions. Tu assistes à une conférence durant laquelle un brillant avocat t'expose des méthodes cruciales et toi tout ce que tu remarques c'est la femme qui l'accompagne! Tu es irrécupérable, Will. C'était sûrement sa secrétaire ou quelque chose comme ça...<br>-Il l'a appelée "Diane-Chérie". Tu appellerais ta secrétaire "Diane-Chérie" ?répliqua-t-il très sérieux.»

Alicia rit à nouveau. Son rire emplit les oreilles de Will et soudain, son cœur lui sembla plus léger.  
>Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque Will Gardner entend rire Alicia Florrick, il a l'impression que tout devient plus simple, plus léger et que s'il ferme les yeux il peut revenir à l'époque de Georgetown où ses seules préoccupations étaient d'obtenir son diplôme et Alicia. Mais tout ça, c'est avant qu'il ne se souvienne que Stern est parti et qu'Alicia est mariée.<br>Ah oui et surtout avant que "Diane-Chérie" ne lui hurle dessus car elle n'apprécie pas tellement que l'on se mette à rêvasser pendant qu'elle parle .


End file.
